


Nicotine Kisses

by redheadproblemchild



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Coming Out, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Gay Awakening, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Underage Smoking, Why is gay awakening not a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redheadproblemchild/pseuds/redheadproblemchild
Summary: Johnny asks Dally to come meet him in the lot so he can tell him something."Got a sunset in my veins, and I need to take a pill to make this town feel okay." - Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year by Fall Out Boy
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Nicotine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this quite a long time ago, and this was posted on Wattpad, so please be easy on my older writing 😅👉🏻👈🏻
> 
> Twitter: rhproblemchild

Dally took another long drag from his cigarette and let out an irritable sigh. He shivered slightly from the cold, wrapping an arm around himself. The chilly air whipped around him, stinging the exposed skin of his pale face, fluttering through the strands of spiky, pale blonde hair. He grimaced as he shoved his hands into the pockets of his old jeans, pacing slowly around the lot, his cigarette hanging loosely from his chapped lips.

Where the hell was this kid at? Yesterday, Johnny had asked to meet up with him at the lot around eight o'clock. Dally'd been waiting here for almost half an hour already, and there was no sign of the little dark haired greaser. 

Dally kicked a rock with the tip of his old, scuffed boot in annoyance and watched it scatter across the dried, dead grass. He huffed loudly, then took another drag of smoke. It was his own fault. He was soft for the kid, too soft. Come to think of it, he'd do anything for Johnny, anything at all. That frightened him.

He was Dallas Winston, one of the toughest hoods around in all of Tulsa, but for some reason, anything Johnny asked of him, Dally would do without hesitation. He didn't really understand why, though. Johnny was his best buddy. Why did he have this kind of power over him? It never made sense to him.

Dally breathed onto his hands and rubbed them, creating friction in an attempt to warm his frozen fingers. Why the hell did Johnny ask to meet him out here during autumn of all things? Just as Dally was about to give up and go 'home' to the Curtis's couch, he saw the familiar small, slouching frame approaching. Johnny's hands were shoved into the pockets of his faded jean jacket, and his greased hair hung down into his dark eyes. With a glowing cigarette dangling from his mouth, he dragged his feet over to the other boy. His eyes were cast downwards, as he stopped in front of Dally 

"Finally. What took you so long, man? I thought you ditched me or something," Dally complained as he watched the younger boy in front of him.

"Sorry, Dally. I meant to have come sooner, but..." the cautious boy's quiet voice trailed off.

"Whatever, it's fine, Johnnycake. You're here now," Dally said as they both sat down on the ground together, backs leaning up against the chain link fence.

Johnny plucked his used cigarette from his mouth, and threw it to the ground. He extinguished the butt with his shoe, and sighed softly, "Got a smoke, Dal?"

"Yeah, man," Dally answered, pulling his pack out from the front pocket of his leather jacket.

He fished out a Kool, and handed it to Johnny, then pulled out his lighter, and flicked it open. Johnny placed the cigarette at his dry lips, and leaned in. After it was lit, he puffed lightly then inhaled deeply. He leaned his head back against the fence, and sighed again. 

They sat there in silence while Dally just watched him. Johnny closed his eyes, and relaxed slightly, giving the older more time to gaze at him. Had Johnny always looked this innocent? Did his dark hair always fall around his face like that? Were his lips always that pink? Johnny's eyes fluttered open after a moment, interrupting Dally's thoughts. 

"So kid, what did ya need me for?" Dally asked casually, running a pale hand through his platinum blonde locks, internally questioning what the hell he had just been thinking. 

Johnny watched the older boy's large hand, before his dark eyes trailed to Dally's piercing blue ones. He looked away quickly, a small blush beginning to form on his face. It was unknown to Dally because of the lack of light; the sun was already beginning to set. Johnny raised his eyes to the beautiful sight before them, getting lost in the beautiful, contrasting colors streaking proudly against the starry night sky. He had tried so many times to get Dally to watch the sunsets with him.

Dally turned his gaze to the mesmerizing scene in front of them as well. He looked at the streaks of gold, bright yellow, and dark orange standing proudly and boldly. The stark contrast against the blackness of the fast approaching night did look cool, but he didn't really understand why Johnny was so into sunsets. Ponyboy had something to do with it, he knew that. Those two were really close, which seemed to irritate Dally sometimes. 

He didn't really understand that either. He thought Pony was a lot more tolerable than most other greasers he knew. He liked the kid. So why did him and Johnny hanging out all the time piss him off?

Johnny had finally gathered up enough courage, inhaled deeply, and then broke the peaceful quiet surrounding them, "Dally, what do you think about homosexuals?"

The question shocked Dally. His chest tightened and his eyes widened. Why the hell would the kid ask him something like that?

When the older boy didn't answer, Johnny asked again, "Do they disgust you?" His voice was so small and soft that Dally almost couldn't hear him.

"Well shit, Johnny. I don't know, man. I don't really care none what people do as long as it don't affect me any, so I guess not," Dally shrugged, puffing more smoke.

Johnny raised his shaky fingers up to his mouth, and removed his cigarette. His eyes still trained on the now fading sunset as he refused to make eye contact.

"What if," he started out in a hushed, trembling voice, "What if I told you I was a homosexual?"

Dally's mouth fell open in complete shock. He managed to catch his cigarette before it completely slipped from his thin lips. He blinked, trying to process the younger boy's words.

When Dally didn't say anything, Johnny's heart dropped, "Do you hate me now?" He looked over at the older boy with big, scared eyes.

"Uh, no, Johnnycake. I don't hate ya. I guess I'm just a little shocked," Dally rubbed the back of his neck. "But are you... are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm very sure, Dal," Johnny mumbled, twirling his cigarette in between his fingers.

"Well," Dally coughed awkwardly, "If it's what you're into. Like I said before, it don't affect me none, so I don't have anything against ya, Johnnycake," he reached over a pale, calloused hand, and tousled the younger boy's dark, greasy hair.

Johnny swatted his hand away with a small smile, and then his expression fell, "How would you react if it did affect you?"

"Whadda ya mean by that?" Dally asked in confusion. He felt his heartbeat quicken.

Johnny bit his lower lip, and nervously glanced down at his lap. In a shaky voice he started, "I like you, Dal. Like... a lot," he confessed, wrapping his arms around his thin body.

If Dally wasn't shocked before, he sure as hell was now. Johnny liked him, and not in just a friendly way. He always knew the younger boy had always looked up to him, it was so painfully obvious how fond Johnny was of him, but he would never have guessed this. How in the hell was he supposed to respond to this?

Should he get angry at Johnny? Curse at him? Hit him? Tell him never to talk to him again? He should, but he couldn't. This was Johnny Cade, the cute, innocent, little puppy dog that so desperately just wanted to be loved.

As Dally thought these things over, Johnny began to sniffle lightly, knowing he just screwed everything up. He hugged his knees to his chest. At any moment, he was expecting Dally to yell and curse, storm off, hit him even. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to Dally; he should have just kept his mouth shut and moved on. But, he just couldn't help it. This had been eating him up on the inside. He just had to get it off his chest or he would burst.

At the same time, Dally was still processing what to do. He was contemplating his own feelings. He was Dallas Winston. He was not a homosexual. He was into girls. He'd always been into girls. Girls were into him. Could things like that even change?

Maybe it could, though. Anytime someone mentioned the word love, his mind would immediately go to Johnny Cade. He always knew Johnny was special to him. But, what did that mean? Did he... no, he couldn't.

But maybe, just maybe he did. He would do anything for Johnny. Whatever Johnny wanted, he'd do immediately. He'd never lay a hand on him. If Johnny wanted to runaway from this crummy neighborhood, Dallas would go with him without hesitation; they'd steal Buck's truck and take off for good. Hell, he would take a bullet for Johnny. He would die for Johnny. 

He loved Johnny, he admitted it. But, it was just so wrong. How could he be into another guy? It wasn't natural, not how things were intended to be. But then again, why did he want to pull Johnny into his arms right now and never let him go? Would did he want to grab his face and kiss him? Why did he want to make Johnny feel like everything was perfect and happy even when it wasn't?

You know what, why not just do those things? He's Dallas Winston. Since when has listening to what people say, and conforming to the rules ever been his style?

Johnny uncurled from himself, rubbing his arm across his face to dry the few tears that managed to slip away. He moved over slightly, ready to stand up, "I'm so sorry, Dally. I'll leave ya alone now. I shouldn't have-"

Dally's pale hand shot out quickly and grabbed the younger boy by his thin wrist. Panic immediately flooded through Johnny. He should have known he wouldn't be able to get away that easily after what he just confessed.

What Johnny wasn't expecting was the blonde's hand to move from his wrist and cup his face. Using his other hand, Dally plucked the cigarette from his own lips, then Johnny's, and threw them on the ground carelessly. He then grabbed Johnny's arm and pulled him closer, until their faces were only an inch apart. Johnny's black eyes stared into Dally's own piercing, ice blue ones. Then, before he knew it, Dally had closed the small distance between them.

Johnny's eyes were wide open in shock, his heart was beating so wildly in his chest he thought maybe Dally could hear it. After he truly realized what was happening, he melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Dally's neck, and followed the older boy's lead. He had never kissed anyone before, and he was embarrassed by this. Of course Dally had kissed many people before, what would he think of their kiss?

Soon enough, the younger boy got used to feeling of his lips against Dally's, they were now moving in perfect sync together. There was something rough about the older boy's lips, but they were somehow gentle at the same time. Dally stroked the side of Johnny's face with his thumb gently. This kiss was very different from the many Dally had experienced. He was being gentle with Johnny, a way he'd never kissed a girl before, and he found he loved it. It was absolutely adorable the way Johnny kissed him back softly.

When they pulled apart for air, Johnny rested his forehead against Dally's. They looked into each other's dazed eyes, before Johnny blushed lightly with a small smile creeping onto his face.

Dally smirked and grabbed Johnny's waist, resulting in a little squeak from the younger boy. He hoisted him into his lap and connected their lips once again in a passionate kiss. Johnny leaned into his touch quicker this time, and threaded his bony fingers through Dally's platinum blonde hair.

Dally swiped his tongue along Johnny's soft bottom lip. This action startled the younger boy, causing him to gasp. Dally took the opportunity and slid his tongue in between his parted lips, causing Johnny to squeak abruptly. 

Dally tasted like tobacco with a slight undertone of mint. It was an addicting combination. Boldly, Johnny sucked lightly on Dally's tongue and grinned when he heard the older give a slight low groan. Johnny didn't know what had come over him, but he liked it.

Dally grabbed the side of Johnny's face, and tilted for better access to his lips. It was like the earth had stopped turning, and it was just the two of them in the universe. It was like the whole town had disappeared and they were in their own little world, just the two of them. A world with no labels, no socs, no screaming parents, no radical expectations, no worries. It was just the smooth rhythm of their lips against each other's.

Johnny pulled away to breathe again, but Dally wasn't done. He ducked forward, and attached his lips to Johnny's jawline. He softly kissed his way down his neck, loving the soft little moans be released from the younger boy's parted lips. Johnny's hands tugged on the strands of pale hair, and he cried out when the older boy bit down harshly. Dally licked over the mark he left on his skin, then kissed it gently.

He pulled away from his neck to look at the hickey he left behind. As Dally looked at him with that icy, sharp stare of his, Johnny turned a deep red. Dally finally looked up and met his eyes. Johnny smiled and placed both of his small hands on the sides of Dally's face. He leaned in slowly and kissed his lips lightly, resulting in large smiles to spread on both of their faces.

"I like you too, Johnnycake," Dally breathed, "I like you a lot."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3  
> Stan Jally and stay gold.
> 
> Want to help support me? Buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/redheadproblemchild


End file.
